villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Raijin, Hakuja and Shrikethorn
Raijin, Hakuja and Shrikethorn, also known as the Mega Kaiju in their combined form, are the major antagonists of the 2018 blockbuster Pacific Rim: Uprising. They are three kaiju that are designed to continue the Precursors' invasion on Earth and are the components of the Mega Kaiju formed together with the help and aid of Newton Geiszler. Biography Raijin, Hakuja and Shrikethorn are three kaiju who managed to cross over to Earth after Kaiju-Hybrid drones' destruction shutting down their artificial breaches which resulting their legion's deaths and loss of access for the planet. They soon arrived at the Mega Tokyo and headed for Mount Fuji at which they would jump into the dormant volcano in which they'll self destruct, blowing it up and activating the planet's ring of fire, causing mass extinction and starting their creators' first step of terraforming. They soon meet an opposition from four Jaegers: Gipsy Avenger, Guardian Bravo, Saber Athena, and the three-pilot Bracer Phoenix. The three kaiju soon fight the four Jaegers with Newt overseeing the battle. Despite the Kaijus' strengths, Raijin, Hakuja and Shrikethorn are gradually overpowered by the combined might of the Jaegers, prompting the unimpressed Newton to combine the three kaiju with swarms of drones in his disposal into the Mega-Kaiju. Gaining an advantage, the three Kaijus' combined form easily destroyed three of the four Jaegers before setting their course back to Mount Fuji. Unfortunately, they made a mistake in leaving damaged Gipsy Avenger most functional, which then launched itself at it and fatally crashed onto it, ripping the beast in half with a massive sonic boom and eventually killing the three kaiju while still combined. Powers & Abilities Individual Powers Raijin Raijin has basic physical attributes to that of other Precursors' kaiju army. Its special quirk is the ability to absorb and store kinetic energy from its enemies' assaults through armor platings around its face, which then used to empower its attacks or releasing bluish shockwaves. The glow of the kaiju's phosphorescent blood in its veins shine brightly whenever it absorbs kinetic energy which then made its way to any of its energized body parts. Shrikethorn In addition of basic physical attributes to that of other Precursors' kaiju army, Shrikethorn has a special quirk to project spines on its tails as a long-range attack. It can also generate and manipulate plasma energy which typically channeled onto its spines to increase its firepower. Hakuja While having physical attributes to that of other Precursors' kaiju army, Hakuja seemed to have inferior quirks compared to that of Shrikethorn and Raijin. Other than armor-plated spiked tail and armored head optimized for burrowing and piercing through a Jaeger's armor, the kaiju possesses muscles enhanced by its molten blood. Mega-Kaiju As a combination of three kaijus, the Mega-Kaiju inherits quirks of its kaiju components in addition of drastically enhanced physical attributes befitting to its size. It gains Raijin's kinetic energy manipulating ability and Shrikethorn's plasma-enhanced spines. Gallery 4549660197935_p0_v1_s550x406.jpg|Raijin 4549660197959_p0_v1_s550x406.jpg|Shrikethorn 91J8bDuyIQL._SX425_.jpg|Hakuja Megakaiju vs gypsy.jpg Mega kaiju credits..png Stephen-zavala-megakaiju-rampage-sz.jpg Trivia *The three kaiju's combined form's name comes from Newton's tablet, flashing on it in the MegaTokyo sequence. **Steven S. DeKnight, the director of the film, claims that the Mega-Kaiju is the bigger beast opposed to Slattern. Category:Partners in Crime Category:Monsters Category:Movie Villains Category:Demon Category:Minion Category:Conspirators Category:Giant Category:Pawns Category:Hybrids Category:Hypocrites Category:Animals Category:Servant of Hero Category:Right-Hand Category:Control Freaks Category:On & Off Category:Usurper Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Omniscient Category:Terrorists Category:Stalkers Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Brutes Category:Destroyers Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Guardians Category:Strategic Category:Karma Houdini Category:Aliens Category:Monster Master Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bio-Engineered